Reign: In Between
by sparklysparkle
Summary: Can't wait til the next episode of Reign? Want to know what might happen next? Well, these are small, cute scenes I create in between episodes of Reign to make the wait for next episodes more bearable. Mainly involves Mary and Francis with Frary fluff.
1. After 2x09: Nightmares

**I've been meaning to do this for a while. I create imaginary scenes from CW's Reign and write them down here. I usually do them in between each episode so the wait for the next episode is a little more bearable. These scenes are not full episodes. Mainly Frary fluff that I hope you all will enjoy! 3 **

* * *

><p>(After 2.09)<p>

Mary walks into the hallway. She spots Lola walking towards her. Mary smiles, but Lola does not return it. Instead, Lola walks at a speedily pace towards Mary. Lola grabs Mary's arms.

"Francis is dead. And it's all your fault." Lola says.

"What?" Mary asks with concern.

"He's dead!" Lola shakes Mary. "It's your fault!"

"Mine?"

Mary turns and runs to her and Francis' chambers. She bursts through the door and sees a few strange men, but no Francis. Before she can speak, the men beat her to the ground and-

Mary wakes with a start, gasping for air. She sits up and pushes the covers off of her and wipes her tear stained cheeks.

She looks around her room and notices Francis is nowhere to be seen. Their relationship has been distant lately, but she still worries for him and she knows that he is doing all he can to be there for her.

Mary runs a hand through her hair, debating whether she should actually get out of bed today. She decides against it.

* * *

><p>Francis is fumbling with the handle of his sword while vaguely discussing something 'interesting' with one of the nobles. He abruptly turns around when he realizes how late in the day it is getting, and he still hasn't seen Mary. With his head turned away from the awkward nobleman, Francis spots Kenna, nodding intently to Lola.<p>

"Excuse me," Francis says to the nobleman, who doesn't really seem to mind.

Francis walks over to Mary's two ladies.

"Francis," Lola says, slightly surprised.

"Lola, Kenna," Francis greets them. The women nod their heads in return.

Francis wastes no time in asking what's been on his mind.

"Have either of you seen Mary this morning?" He questions with a raised brow.

Kenna scrunches her face up, as if she is trying to remember. Lola purses her lips and looks at him sympathetically. Francis wonders if Mary has told her ladies what happened.

"I haven't seen her all morning." Lola says.

"Me either." Kenna adds. "Usually we'd have breakfast together… but she insisted we leave when we knocked on her door."

"She must still be in her chambers. She couldn't be snooping around the castle without anyone noticing." Lola says.

Francis comes to the conclusion that they mustn't know about what happened, thinking Mary would actually want to get up and roam around the castle.

"Thank you." Francis tries to smile normally, but he's sure it comes out odd.

He leaves Kenna and Lola and heads towards his shared bedchambers with Mary. He's been a wreck since that night. Mary doesn't notice, but he can't sit still without knowing Mary is completely safe. He always needs reassurance that she is protected. Even a guards report isn't enough; he needs visible proof that she is alive and secure. The truth is, all he wants to do is hold her and tell her she is going to be safe… safe with him…in his arms. But Mary barely wants him in the same room as her. However, he knows if he's got any chance of making their relationship better, he must be patient.

Francis opens the door carefully, in case she's asleep. He spots his beautiful wife on the bed. She's sitting up with her eyes alert and the covers pushed away from her body. She looks sweaty and wary. And all Francis wants to do is crawl in next to her and forget everything else.

Mary slows her breaths when she realizes it is Francis.

_He's your husband_, she thinks to herself, _he loves you and would never hurt you_.

The thoughts have become a repetitive chant in Mary's head every time she is with Francis. It helps her exceptionally.

"Mary," Francis says, just above a whisper. Regardless of her state, Francis is still captured by her beauty.

Francis slowly makes his way over to the bed and stands a good distance. Only when Mary's alert eyes calm down, he begins to speak.

"Good morning, darling." He says, soothingly. "How are you feeling?"

Mary touches a hand to her forehead, remembering her dream. "I don't think I'm well enough to get out of bed today. I… I had an awful dream."

In the moment, Mary looks so pained, so distressed that, on impulse, Francis sits on the side of the bed. He only realizes it when Mary looks up cautiously.

_It's too late now_, he thinks. _Just be calm_.

"What was it?" He asks quietly.

Mary's fingers play with the hem of the sheets. "You know…" she says, quietly. Even though, he only knows half of it.

"Oh," Francis nods. He doesn't know what to say. For a while, they are both quiet, while Francis thinks.

Francis takes a deep breath. Mary looks up at him. She's missed getting lost into his crystal blue eyes that always seem to soothe her. And for a moment, she forgets about everything. Everything bad that had ever happened to her and everything she is afraid of.

Then she blinks.

And all the memories come rushing back into her.

Mary shivers.

Francis looks up and offers a small smile.

"Mary. I know this is hard. I don't want it to be. I would do anything to make you forget, to make it easier. I'd give you the moon if I had to." Francis says, and Mary hangs on to every word.

"I love you. You know that. And I want to be able to show my love, openly."

Mary furrows her eyebrows in worry.

"Don't worry." Francis adds. "I know it'll take time. And small steps. I'm willing to do anything to make it better for you."

Mary smiles.

Francis notices and immediately wants to touch her. Just to feel her skin brushing his. He suddenly needs it more than anything and thinks this is the perfect opportunity to attempt it.

Francis offers his hand to Mary, palm open. She notices it shakes slightly and realizes how much this is hurting him as well.

Francis takes a deep breath. "Small steps. Shall we begin with this one?"

Mary decides that the only way to move on from the horror she faced is to listen to Francis and take his small steps. So, she places her hand in his and feels the familiar surface.

Francis is flushed with relief instantly. He closes his eyes, and remembers her touch, implanting it into his mind forever, so he may never lose it again.


	2. After 2x09: Small Steps

(Continued from last chapter. After 2.09)

Mary opens her eyes. The chair Francis sat in the night before is no longer occupied. The book he was reading lies closed on the chair.

She sits up, scared. But she doesn't know if it's because Francis isn't here or if he isn't.

"Don't worry," a voice says. Mary searches the room and sees Francis buttoning up his shirt in the corner of the room. She lets out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

Francis walks over to the bed and sits on the end. He does it cautiously, not wanting to hurt what they have now.

"What do you think of getting up and about today?" He asks.

Mary looks down. She could get used to lying in bed all day, but she knows what her duties are as queen. And she remembers what Catherine told her; she must not be a victim.

"I think I will," Mary says, pushing away the blankets.

Suddenly, the door opens and Mary is alert, ready to protect herself. Francis watches Mary for a moment, and her transformation as the door abruptly opens. Then he turns around and sees his mother in the doorway.

Catherine closes the door behind her.

"I'm sorry to frighten you, my dear." She says to Mary, who eases at the sight of Catherine. "I just wanted to urge you to leave your chambers, let your people know you are well."

Mary looks down.

"Mother, Mary is able to stay in bed if she needs," Francis says. "But she has already decided-"

"No, Catherine is right." Mary says.

Francis turns to face her with a wide smile on his face.

"What?" Mary asks, curious of his odd facial expression.

"It's been a while since you interrupted me," he says and Mary averts her eyes in shame. "I never thought that I'd miss it."

Mary look up and smiles at him. A smile he has missed seeing.

"Well," Catherine says, clapping her hands. She moves towards the bed. "Let's get started."

Francis offers his hand to Mary and prays that she will still take it.

"Hey, hey, hey, Francis," Catherine interrupts. "You know you need to keep your-"

Catherine's mouth shuts when she sees Mary take his hand. Surprised, she turns to them both.

Francis notices Catherine's bewilderment. "We've been taking small steps," he turns to Mary. "And this is the start."

Catherine nods in approval and pride. Proud, to have raised such a sensitive, caring son.

Francis stands, helping Mary off of the bed and onto her own two feet. The cold floor tickles Mary's bare toes.

Then she looks over in the corner to the spot. _The_ spot.

Catherine notices. "Oh, and while you two are doing your duties as King and Queen, I will be rearranging your bedchambers."

Mary looks up with a raised brow, filled with gratitude. However, Francis is confused.

"Why do you-" He starts.

"It's awfully dull in here. And none of it is really working." Catherine says. She turns to the spot Mary looked at moments before. "And this! This rug is hideous! It shall be burnt to a crisp immediately!" Catherine announces.

"Mother, don't you think-" Francis begins, but is again cut off. This time, by his wife.

"I agree." Mary says.

Francis turns to look at Mary, and then realizes.

"Well, let's start the day." Says Mary.

* * *

><p>Mary and Francis are about to round the corner towards the throne room when Francis stops them.<p>

"What is it?" Mary asks.

Francis takes her hand in one of his and slowly moves his other to the small of her back.

Mary freezes and the oh-so familiar chant is back again and stronger than ever.

"Small steps…" Francis says, calmly. "But if you want me to-"

"No." Mary says without really realizing. She and Francis have been distant for far too long, and his touch is beginning to soothe her again. And remind her of happier times.

"Well, then. Shall we?" He asks her.

Mary nods, and they enter the throne room together.

* * *

><p>Mary is tired. She lazily walks back to her chambers, wanting to fall into the soft cushions and sheets and drift into a peaceful slumber, but she know it won't be peaceful. In fact, she knows it will be awful.<p>

She opens the door and is faced with a completely different room. One with no trace of the imposters. Not one trace. She can't even remember which spot was _the_ spot anymore.

Mary smiles to herself. _Perhaps the loss of this will weaken the memory_, she thinks.

She changes into her nightgown and sits on a new, soft couch when Francis enters.

"Sorry it's later than usual. Lord Hollier wanted to go over some things with me." He says.

Mary nods, then goes back to fiddling with the cushion's threads.

Francis changes into his nightclothes. As he does up the strings, he turns to see Mary, with an agitated look on her face as she fumbles with the cushions.

"The room looks nice." He says, trying to take her mind off things.

Mary only nods.

Francis moves to the chair across from the couch Mary occupies.

"Mary, what is wrong?" He asks.

Mary then looks up. Finally, Francis can see her beautiful brown eyes and fall in love with them all over again.

"I had a wonderful day, today," she starts. "It was good for me, I think. I barely even thought about…" she lowers her head and furrows her brows. Mary takes a deep breath and continues, wanting to get her point out. "It's just, at night-time, I don't have a distraction. It is the only thing on my mind and I can't bring myself to think of anything else. And even when I fall asleep, it's what I dream about and-" Mary lets out a shaky breath as a tear falls down her cheek.

Francis has to think quickly. But he doesn't know what to do or say to make her pain go away. Normally, he would hug her or kiss her, but that probably wouldn't work.

When Mary buries her face in her hands, Francis begins.

"My love," he says, softly. Mary looks up and sees Francis has his two hands outstretched before her. She takes them reluctantly, not sure how this would help her.

Then, he begins to stand and pulls Mary with him, so they are standing face to face.

Francis slowly brings his hands to her face, as she allows hers to fall to her sides. He softly wipes her cheeks saying, "I love you."

Mary was nervous. She was scared that she would hate his touch, but she didn't. Knowing that it was him was what allowed her to bring her hands slowly and shakily to his sides.

"And since I am the man that loves you," Francis continues. He doesn't want his hands to leave her face now that her tears are gone, so he begins to put strands of hair behind her ear or draw circles on her cheeks.

Mary feels every movement and hangs on to every word.

"I want you to forget all the ways they hurt you," Francis says, staring deeply into Mary's eyes. "And remember all the ways that I love you."

A lone tear falls from Mary's eye.

"Can you think of a few?" Francis asks. Mary doesn't answer. "How about that time I rescued you from that monster Tomas?"

Mary almost rolls her eyes. "Yes, but you were the one who suggested I marry him in the first place."

"What a fool I was." Francis says. "Or what about our wedding?" Francis smiles. "That's a memory I often replay in my mind. You looked so beautiful in that white gown…"

Mary smiles at the memory, too.

Francis begins to walk Mary over to her side of the bed. "Or all of the countless times I told you I loved you and you didn't believe me. I think I said it about fifty times before you actually believed me."

Mary's smile becomes wider. "I think I did know…" she says. "I just wanted to keep hearing you say it."

Francis beams and leads her to the bed, where she lies down and pulls the covers up to her chest.

"You just remember all those things every night. And hopefully, that will do the trick." Francis says. He leans down and plants a whisper of a kiss on her forehead.

Then, he walks to the other side and sits in a chair beside the bed, opening his book.

"Francis," Mary says. He looks up. "It's better when I see your face. Your face instead of theirs…" she says.

"Oh," Francis stands up and stands by the bed.

"You don't have to read tonight…if you don't want to. I'd like to try and get into my normal routine again."

Francis freezes in happiness.

"Of course," he says, sliding in next to her. "But you just say the word if you feel uncomfortable."

"I will." She says, blinking more and more as her eyelids get heavy.

The last image she sees before she falls asleep is Francis.


	3. After 2x10: Admirers

**This takes place after the mid season finale (season 2, episode 10). This was really hard to make because I mainly focus on FRARY and not so much about plotlines and plot points. (eg. Catherine x Ghost King Henry) So, I'll see how and where this goes… What happened in the previous chapters have now disappeared KAPOOF. Although I may keep a small bit of them (maybe) or will use some parts in these next few chapters.**

* * *

><p>(After 2.10)<p>

Mary heads back inside, the cold air making her shiver. She's back in her old chambers. It looks almost identical to when she stayed here before her marriage to Francis.

Francis…

She falls onto her bed in grief, holding a pillow to her face so her sobs aren't so loud.

Mary doesn't want to feel this way towards Francis, but he lied to her. He did all those insane things, made all those insane choices because he was being blackmailed. And he didn't tell her! Francis was being blackmailed because he killed his father, which he also decided not to mention to Mary.

Until yesterday. When Francis confessed his sins to her, the rims of his eyes red. He insisted that he was trying to protect her. Where was that protection when the intruders entered the castle and attacked her?

She tells herself that she's being irrational, but maybe she's not. Mary was changed forever that night. Because of him. Francis was the reason they attacked the castle that night anyway, because he angered the Protestants.

Mary lies over onto her back. Then again, if Francis were with Mary that night, he would've been killed for sure.

Mary closes her eyes and a wave of painful memories hit. This time, it's not just the assault, but Francis. His lies, his radical choices and the pain on his face when she walked away from him.

She hides her face into her pillow again, and drifts into a dark, unhappy sleep.

* * *

><p>Mary opens her eyes, expecting to see a blonde haired King lying next to her. But there is not. And she embraces the newfound freedom.<p>

Although, there is small part of her that misses him. After all that he's done, he _is_ her husband.

She begins to trace the flower pattern embroidered on the pillow next to her, daydreaming about nothing and everything all at once.

Then the door opens.

"Mary!"

Mary sits up and sees Kenna walk through the door.

"Kenna," Mary says. "Where are the others?" Mary and her ladies have organised to meet in Mary's chambers every morning before they head down to breakfast.

"They should be here any minute. But I needed to talk to you." Kenna says, coming to sit on the end of the bed.

Mary sits up straight, pulling the blankets around her and gives Kenna her undivided attention.

"I saw Bash carry Claude away somewhere yesterday. And he didn't come back to our chambers last night." Kenna says.

Mary raises an eyebrow. "Why was he doing that?"

Kenna furrows her brows. "I don't know! It's clear Claude can't stand me, so she must be trying to seduce him to get back at me."

Mary looks at her incredulously.

"What?" Kenna asks.

"Kenna," Mary says. "Bash and Claude are siblings."

Kenna fumbles with the strings on her dress.

"Hey," Mary continues. Kenna looks up. "Even if they weren't siblings, Bash would never do that. Especially to you. You are his wife. So, I'm sure there is a very reasonable explanation to all this."

Kenna smiles before realizing how insensitive she's being. "Oh my god, Mary. I'm so sorry. Here I am pouring out my silly problems when you have so much on your plate! Is there anything I could do for you?" Kenna reaches out to take Mary's hand. Mary flinches away. "Sorry." Kenna says.

Mary composes herself. "No, it's alright. I'm glad you told me. It's good to get my mind off things…"

Then, the rest of Mary's ladies enter.

"Good morning, Mary." Greer says. "How are you feeling?" Greer and Lola take a seat on either side of Kenna.

"I'm doing alright, thank you." Mary says.

"What's that?" Lola asks, pointing beside Mary.

"What?" Mary asks.

"That." Lola points further towards it.

Mary turns and sees a small note sitting beside her on the bed. Greer, being the closest to it, picks it up and hands it to Mary.

_Mary, would like to talk_

Mary furrows her brows.

"What does it say?" Asks Lola.

"It only says they want to talk." Mary replies.

"Who wants to talk?" Greer asks.

Mary takes a deep breath. "Francis, I'm assuming."

"Well, you must go to him." Kenna says. Mary looks up, shocked by her words. "You know you have to Mary. He's your husband! And you're his wife."

"Yes, he is my husband who-"

Lola cuts her off. "We know you blame him for everything that happened to you. But you must understand that he _was_ only trying to protect you."

Mary sits, shocked. "How on earth did you know?"

Lola sits back, realizing what she just revealed. "Never mind that. But you must understand. Your safety and protection was the only thing he wanted."

Mary's blood boils. "If he was trying so hard to protect me… where was he when those imposters entered the castle and attacked me!"

"Mary,"

"No. I don't think you understand-"

"Mary, we do." Kenna says. "We know you're mad and hurt and upset. And you can keep feeling that way towards him. But you're married. You cannot brush him away forever."

Mary holds her hands together and looks up at the ceiling, knowing her ladies are right.

"And you can't let people know there is distance between you two, otherwise it'll make the Kingdom look vulnerable." Lola adds.

"You're right. I'm… I'm sorry I-"

"Mary, don't worry. Now, let's get you ready." Greer says.

* * *

><p>With a new, silky dress, her hair sitting on top of her head in curls and a few short words of encouragement, Mary makes her way to her old chambers, and Francis' room.<p>

As it was still early, Mary's ladies insisted she go to Francis' room immediately rather than going straight down to breakfast. Mary knew that whatever needed to be said would be better told in privacy.

Mary knocks on the door twice and hears Francis' voice allowing her entry.

She walks in, keeping her eyes trained on a chair. She doesn't want to look at him.

"Mary," Francis says breathlessly.

Mary reaches the chair and holds the back tightly. Perhaps to keep her sturdy. It is then she decides she must look up and meet his sapphire eyes.

He's still in his nightclothes, sitting on the side of the bed. He doesn't look like he's had a very good night and the truth is, he didn't.

Francis wanted to sleep and dream about happy things and happy thoughts. But as soon as his head hit the pillow, he knew something was wrong. He tossed and he turned, every minute agonizing, as he wondered why he couldn't sleep.

It was Mary. This was the first time during their marriage that they slept apart. Francis realized that he couldn't sit still without knowing Mary is completely safe. He always needs reassurance that she is protected. Even a guards report isn't enough; he needs visible proof that she is alive and secure. The truth is, all he wants to do is hold her and tell her she is going to be safe… safe with him…in his arms. But Mary barely wants him in the same room as her.

Francis dozed off well after midnight with silent tears running down his cheeks.

Despite the bags under his eyes and his bed head, Francis was still undeniably handsome to Mary. His hair tousled and even curlier than usual gave him a more childish look, while his blue eyes never failed to bring her to magical places.

He begins to stand up from the bed, the bed they used to share, and Mary realizes she's been staring for too long.

"Francis," she greets him with a slight nod of her head. Mary wants to be mad at him. No, she has to be mad at him. But one look at him weakens her reasoning.

"I wasn't expecting to see you this morning." He says.

"Well that's odd, considering you left that note for me." Mary replies. "Asking to talk."

Francis makes a funny face. "I didn't leave you a note." He says.

Mary frowns. "What?"

"I didn't leave you any note, Mary. You'd think I would have just asked you if I wanted to talk." Francis says.

"I thought you were trying to make a romantic gesture." Mary says, her voice lowering.

This time Francis scowls. "Then who left you a note as a romantic gesture?"

Mary's cheeks turn bright pink. "I…I don't know." She walks closer to him and hands him the note that was left on her bed.

Then, she walks over and sits on the sofa.

"You don't have any idea?" Francis asks, studying the note.

Mary taps her foot, wondering if she should mention the letter Louis left her. "Well, it could be-

"Lord Conde?"

Mary looks up. "How did you know?"

Francis takes a seat on the bed, a reasonable distance away from Mary. He shows her the card, and then flips it over.

_L.C_

"How foolish of me." Mary brings her palm to the side of her face, both embarrassed and shocked.

Francis is quiet for a while. Mary wonders what to say and how to say it. But eventually, he speaks.

"So, why is Lord Conde bringing you this as romantic gesture? Why has he placed this note on your bed, why was he in your chambers, might I add? And why does he want to talk to you?" Francis tries to sound calm, but it doesn't work. Mary notices both the anger and hurt in

Mary decides that since Francis lied, so can she.

She faces her husband and her king with a content look on her face.

"I have no idea."


	4. After 2x10: Arguments

**I want to urge you readers not to worry. I thrive when Frary is happy and my aim is to reach a happy frary. But it will take time. I want to make this fairly realistic, so a bit of distance is necessary. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy**

* * *

><p>Francis trudges down to the dining room, where Mary sits at the end. He takes his seat at the head and servants bring him breakfast.<p>

He's baffled and very hurt. Their first conversation after Mary insisted they break off whatever romantic relationship they had, and they talk about her new secret admirer, Lord Conde.

Mary notices her husband's entry and glances upward where he sits, only to find him already looking. She glances back down at her food.

Francis continues to look at Mary, wondering if she's embarrassed he knows about Conde or just doesn't want to look at him. _Probably the latter_, he thinks. Her ladies surround her, like a shield. A shield from everyone… including him. He wondered that if the circumstances were different, he might be her shield. He probably would, as he always was.

Was. _What an awful word_, Francis thinks to himself, stabbing away at his food.

Francis is unnerved by the silence in the dining room. It is usually filled with talkative voices and clattering noise. But now… only silence.

Finally, someone speaks.

"It's quite quiet this morning." Kenna comments.

Mary turns to Kenna, rather unamused. She knows that Kenna is trying to get Mary to have a conversation with Francis, but she doesn't want to deal with that right now.

Francis takes the opportunity to speak.

"I agree." Francis says, but he can't think of anything more to say. "Tell me, where is Bash?"

Kenna, delighted by being spoken to, opens her mouth to answer, but a servant interrupts her.

"Forgive me, your majesty," the woman says to Francis. "Vases from Paris have arrived for the banquet."

"Ah, yes." Francis says, rubbing his chin.

Mary shifts her eyes to the woman and then to Francis. She had almost forgotten about the banquet.

"Place them in the ballroom." Francis finishes. The woman nods.

"Francis," Mary begins.

Francis turns, surprised that Mary has actually spoken to him.

"Are these the vases for Claude and Conde's wedding banquet?" She asks.

Francis nods. "Yes."

"You cannot do that. The engagement has ended. The wedding is off."

"We can't exactly cancel it." Francis replies.

"And why not?" Mary says, just as firmly.

Francis grinds his teeth. She has a point. "Then, what do you suggest, my love?" He asks calmly.

"Cancel it."

"What?"

"Cancel it."

"We cannot just cancel it, Mary. Relatives, royals, nobles from all around were coming to celebrate."

"Tell them to go home."

"Mary!" Greer whispers firmly.

"You know it is not that simple Mary." Francis says. He takes a deep breath. He hates how this conversation is going. It is the kind of conversation they have had before. When Francis made unexpected choices after Narcisse blackmailed him. But now Francis is not being blackmailed. This is a real life argument, based on two sides that _are_ different this time. Usually, Francis would agree with Mary but wouldn't go through with it because of what Narcisse knew. And now, Francis is actually disagreeing with her.

_Why must she be so stubborn? _Francis asks himself._ It's because she's Mary Queen of Scots. Stubborn since the day she was born_, he answers himself.

_But that's why you love her_.

"How about we keep the banquet," Francis starts. Mary opens her mouth to speak. "Uh, uh." Francis says to her. "But, it will not be a wedding banquet for Claude and Conde. We'll make it something else."

Mary sits, thinking. She doesn't want so many people in the castle just when she's feeling vulnerable. However, Mary knows in her heart that Francis is right. The banquet is in two days, but some visitors are probably already on ships right now. The kingdom of France would only anger them if we told them to go home.

"What shall we make it?" She asks quietly.

Francis folds his hands together and leans on them. "I thought you might want to decide."

The poor, confused servant stands at the side of the table, baffled and surprised at the King and Queen's conversation.

Mary and Francis stare at each other for a while, either lost in each others eyes, or trying to think of a new celebration.

Francis continues, "Perhaps it could be a celebration to ensure the castle is still up and running after the recent… attack." He only realizes how it might trigger Mary after he says it. "To show our people and foreigners that France is strong. That nobody can push us down. That no matter what happens or what challenges face us, France… and Scotland… are unbreakable." Francis' eyes never leave Mary's as he speaks.

Francis wants to reach out to her. To let her know how much he loves her. And how sorry he is.

Mary is glued to his eyes, unable to speak. She doesn't know if he was speaking on behalf of their countries or if he was directing his inspiring speech at her. Whichever one, she doesn't know if it helped. However, she does notice her eyes getting watery.

"Perfect idea, Francis." She replies. Mary then takes a deep breath as she stands up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've had quite enough." Mary's ladies stand to follow her.

"Enough of the food or me, love?" Francis says in a joking tone, obviously for show.

Mary turns around and plasters the biggest and fakest smile she could muster before turning to leave with her ladies.

The truth is… she didn't know which one she had enough of.


	5. After 2x10: Loyalty

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, follows and favorites! Keep em coming! 3**

* * *

><p>That evening, as Mary walks through the halls searching for one of her ladies, she runs into Conde in an empty hallway.<p>

"Louis," Mary says. He looks up and sees her walking towards him and he smiles.

"Mary," he smiles when they meet. "Lovely to see you."

Mary smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "I got your note this morning."

Conde raises his eyebrows. "You did?"

Mary clasps her hands together. "Yes, but I was wondering why you were in my chambers."

Conde raises his eyebrows in amusement. "Oh, Mary. I didn't go into your chambers. I told one of your maids to place it in your room."

Mary's cheeks redden with embarrassment. "Oh. I'm so sorry. I-"

"Not to worry."

Mary fiddles with her fingers. "And before you tell me what you want to talk about, I would like to make something clear."

Conde nods for her to continue.

"I have also received your letter." Mary says, breaking eye contact.

Conde doesn't know how to feel, but his face shows shock and surprise. He had written the letter intending for Mary to read it and now she has. But he doesn't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"And," Mary continues, mustering all the strength she has. "I would like to make it very clear that I am married. To Francis. To the King."

Conde gulps a gallon of air.

"You're friendships means a great deal to me, but that is the only thing it will ever be. Friendship." Mary explains further. When she finishes she offers a smile. "Now, what did you want to tell me?"

Conde shuffles where he stands. He doesn't feel comfortable on his own two feet. "You know, I've have suddenly forgotten what I was going to say." Then, he leaves without looking at her.

Mary is surprised by Conde's response and watches him as he disappears down the maze of hallways.

When she turns around, she hears another pair of footsteps. And they are heading this way.

"Mary,"

She turns to see her husband. Her Francis. Her King.

"Hello, Francis." She's still on edge from breakfast.

He stands in front of her. She can tell he's trying to look happy and she knows it's not working.

"I just wanted to apologize for this morning," he says. "I was rather harsh, but I'm working on it."

Mary softens and her lip twitches in an almost smile. He's trying.

"It's nothing to apologize for," Mary speaks. "I was rather harsh too… and rude."

Francis smiles; glad she's opening up to him. He wants to keep talking to her. "I saw you with Conde. Did you find out what he wanted?"

Mary takes a breath. "Uh…" She can't think of a lie quick enough. Francis looks at her in concern.

"Mary what is it?"

Mary tries to avoid his gaze, but when he tangles his fingers with hers, she has to look at him. His eyes look so hurt, so betrayed that she couldn't stand it.

But he betrayed her. He is the reason there is so much distance between them. Francis hurt her, hurt them. She wants him to feel hurt. She wants him to feel the pain she feels.

Her mind is playing tug-of-war. One part of her wants to tell him, ease this pain and suffering, but the other half wants him to feel the hurt she has felt with his betrayal.

She realizes that she is being foolish. She knows Francis will be there for her. But how can she trust him after everything he's done?

"I can see the wheels turning in your brain, Mary." Francis says, looking at her intensely and he cautiously holds her other hand. "I know it's hard for you to trust me right now. Or to have anything to do with me. But," he looks pained. "I love you. And I need you to trust me. I will do anything for you and if this is a threat to you in any way I will-"

"Francis," Mary stops him. They look at each other for a while.

Yet he continues. "Let's take one step at a time. One step at a time to get back to where we were."

Mary nods. "Can we talk in private?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"Brother!" Antoine exclaims when Louis enters. Louis doesn't bother to look up. "Have anything to tell me? Anything that will help with this plan at all?" He shouts.<p>

Louis remains calm. "What do you want to know, _brother_?"

"Francis. What is he like? What are his weaknesses? Where is he vulnerable."

Louis rolls his eyes and heads to the dresser, placing his dagger on the top.

Antoine smirks. "It seems you have gotten too close to the royal family that you are more loyal to them than to your own family!" Antoine shakes his head.

"That is not true!" Louis retorts.

"Then prove it. Give me anything. Any piece of information we can use to our advantage." Antoine urges.

Louis takes deep breaths, unsure of what he's about to do. Antoine raises his eyebrows.

"The Queen." Louis says.

"What?"

"His weakness. It's the Queen. He would do anything for her."

Antoine smiles an evil, nasty smile. "Well done, little brother."

* * *

><p>"He's fallen in love with you?" Francis asks, wide eyed.<p>

Mary sits on her bed; hands clasped together, her head down. She nods.

Francis is shocked. Many people have been attracted to his wife's good looks and personality, but so far no one has done anything at this level. Francis thought he could trust Conde, but he must've been wrong.

"Ha-have you…" Francis can't bear to finish the sentence.

Mary looks up, shocked. "Have I what?"

"Has he… made any moves on you?"

Mary stares wide eyed at her husband. "Of course not…I would never. I-" she stops. "I am loyal to you."

Francis collapses onto the sofa in relief. "Thank God."

_What an awkward conversation_, Mary thinks.

"And I made it very clear to him of that. Of that loyalty to my husband. Despite recent events…" She adds.

Francis looks down and runs a hand through his hair. "So what are we going to do about it?"

"What do you mean? We do nothing. It's over now. He knows the boundaries and he will follow them." Mary says.

"How do you know?" Francis asks.

"Because I trust him." Mary replies harshly.

Francis feels the pain of the blow immediately. Just a few words created a hole in his heart. Yet, his wife continues to hurt him.

"Believe it or not, Francis. He was there to help me when _you_ wouldn't."

"I understand." He says softly. "I should go."

He wants her to stop him, to tell him to stay, but she just sits there with her head down.

Mary feels ashamed. She can't even look at him in the eyes.

She finally looks up when he reaches the door. "Francis," he turns, hope running through his veins. "I'm sorry."

He nods, disappointed. But it's better than nothing.

"Me too."

He leaves Mary sadly on her bed without another word.


End file.
